


And with your admission

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Deep Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Chats, Snuggling, hmmm I wonder why this has been so sappy lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Content to stay here forever.





	And with your admission

“Wexford?”

Walani can’t sleep. The night is pleasantly cool, and it was a tiring day, and the only noise outside tonight is the blowing of the wind. Yet, still, she finds herself restless.

“YES, LOVE?”

She can’t help but smile a little at the pet name, the way it’s muttered so casually, laced with sleep and comfort. 

“Are you happy? Right now, I mean.”

WX-78 rolls onto their side to face Walani, and is only mildly alarmed whenever they find she must have been staring at the back of their head. They reach forward, palm cupping her jaw whilst the try to stifle a metallic yawn.

“OF COURSE I’M HAPPY.”

“If you could...would you go back?”

WX shakes their head, rubbing their thumb against her cheek.

“DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING? WHEN I CAME HERE, I HATED IT JUST AS MUCH AS THE REAL WORLD. ESPECIALLY WHENEVER I FOUND OUT I HAD A BETTER CHANCE OF SURVIVAL WITH THOSE...DISGUSTING FLESH PILES...”

Their face scrunches up in disgust, and Walani can’t help but wrinkle her nose in amusement.

“WELL, THEN, YOU CAME ALONG, AND EVERYTHING GOT BETTER...I MET MY CREATOR AGAIN-WHO, BY THE WAY, I HAVEN’T SEEN FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS.”

Walani nods in confirmation that she hasn’t seen him either. Something about a ‘knowledge trek’, but that’s off the topic.

“WE HAVE SECURITY NOW. FOOD, FARMS, PLENTY OF BOOKS, SHELTER, HEAT, EVEN COWABUNGA. THERE ISN’T ANY DANGER WE COULDN’T FACE TOGETHER.”

They continue stroking her cheek, leaning in the short distance to press their mouthplate against it. She feels so warm, still.

“I KNOW IT’S SELFISH OF ME-“

“That’s rich.”

“-BUT IF I COULD HAVE THIS WHOLE WORLD TO OURSELVES, JUST YOU AND COWABUNGA AND I, I WOULD BE CONTENT TO STAY HERE FOREVER.”

Walani can feel herself effectively melt at the statement. She isn’t sure what’s brought on this sudden bout of honesty. For WX, it could definitely be something drastic, from sleep deprivation to poisoning, but the point is that the words they’ve just spoken have set a low flutter in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh, WX...”

She feels like it’s her turn to kiss them now, leaning herself closer to them as their mouths close together. 

“I NEVER THOUGHT THIS COULD BE SO GOOD...”

The mutter into her mouth. Walani pulls away and makes a questioning little noise, tilting her head slightly as WX moves to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

“LOVE, I SUPPOSE. I ALWAYS THOUGHT I WAS TOO BROKEN FOR IT.”

“That just isn’t true, though, is it?”

WX nods and presses back against her lips. She’s so soft. Inside and out, they’re convinced, even if it is a sickly little metaphor.

“DO YOU WANT ME TO HOLD YOU?”

They ask, curling in slightly closer despite the fact their bedrolls are already joined. Walani delves into the crook of their neck and lets broad palms cradle the small of her back.

“You don’t have to ask.”

She coos. They merely shrug, resting their chin on the top of their head as they let her slow breathing lull them back to sleep, Walani following along just as peacefully.

Outside, an eternity’s worth of stars crackles and stills.

**Author's Note:**

> @ my 1 friend who knows what’s going to happen: AHHHH


End file.
